


Дело о взглядах и прикосновениях

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Missing Scene, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: На улицах Лондона гибнут молодые девушки. Полиция бездействует. Элиза Скарлет, по обыкновению, решает взять дело в свои руки.
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet/William 'The Duke' Wellington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Альбом и краски

Она шла по следу преступника долгих два месяца. С тех пор, как узнала про убийства девушек на улицах Лондона. С того самого дня, когда увидела одну из них, истерзанную, в кровоподтёках и ссадинах, в луже собственной крови. 

Убивали молоденьких, зачастую сирот без каких-либо близких родственников, зарабатывающих на улице собственным телом. Полиция не рассматривала их как возможных жертв одного человека, во всяком случае не афишировала этого. Опасаясь, что газеты могут раздуть панику среди без того запуганных горожан, Скотленд-ярд замалчивал результаты расследования, затыкал рты свидетелям, запугивал тех, кто пытался докопаться до правды. Убийствам приписывали бытовой характер.

Элиза Скарлет имела собственное мнение на этот счёт.

***

— Ты слышала про Нэнси? — спросила как-то невзначай за завтраком Айви. — Нэнси Барнс?

Элиза надкусила хрустящий тост и вопросительно уставилась на неё. 

— Девчушка, что из одного предместья с нашей Китти. Говорят, её нашли сегодня утром возле прачечной у доков. С перерезанным горлом. 

Впечатлённо вскинув брови, Элиза сделала ещё один укус и аппетитно захрустела свежей корочкой белого хлеба. Торопливо доев завтрак и выпив чашку крепкого чаю с молоком, она достала из письменного стола толстую тетрадь, в которую наспех были вклеены вырезки из газет и исписанные аккуратным убористым почерком пожелтевшие листки с неровными краями — добытые в результате расследований сведения. Перелистнув тетрадь на чистую страницу, Элиза старательно вывела надпись: «Нэнси Барнс».

Нэнси стала четвёртой по счёту убитой, о которой стало известно частному детективу. Шапочное знакомство горничной Китти с жертвой сдвинуло весьма запутанное дело с мёртвой точки. Элиза Скарлет, прихватив напарницу поневоле с собой, направилась на Гроув-стрит, потолкаться среди местных да порасспрашивать их про несчастную Нэнс. Все, даже самые крохотные, обрывки информации старательно записывались в толстую тетрадь. 

Выяснить удалось не много, но вполне достаточно. Накануне своей трагической гибели Нэнси, поссорившись с хозяйкой, у которой подрабатывала три дня в неделю, громко заявила, что скоро не будет нуждаться в деньгах. Хозяйка укоряла её за неряшливость и норовистость, а также за слухи о том, что свои вечера девушка коротает в компании с джентельменами за умеренную плату. 

— Это не ваше дело! — сообщила (со слов достопочтенной миссис Тейт — прачки) Нэнси в ответ хозяйке. — Я могу распоряжаться своим телом по собственному усмотрению! И в скорости мне не придётся считать жалкие гроши, что я получаю от вас и подобных вам! Я буду зарабатывать так много, что смогу позволить себе дом в Кэмден-Таун! 

— Ах, бедняжечка, — вздохнула миссис Тейт, — она так мечтала о собственном доме. С рождения ведь сирота... Добрая была, хоть строила из себя гордячку. Моему племяшке как-то подарила альбом и краски. Уж не знаю, где достала, хорошие такие, французские. 

И растроганная прачка утёрла набежавшую слезу краешком засаленного платка. 

Новость о том, что убитая рассчитывала в скорости получить некую прибыль, очень заинтересовала Элизу. Она решила вернуться к предыдущим жертвам и проверить, не было ли чего-то подобного в их случае. Вести расследование оказалось делом весьма накладным. Нередко приходилось соревноваться в щедрости с бульварными писаками, которые не скупились на вознаграждение очевидцам, если те расскажут им подробности о жизни несчастных девушек пожирнее да поскандальнее. Элизу же интересовала только правда.

***

В минуту отчаяния она вновь, в который раз, подумала о Уильяме. Недёшево обходящиеся ей свидетели, словно сговорившись, сочиняли небылицы, одну фантастичнее другой. Стражам порядка они не посмели бы нести подобный бред, перед тёмными мундирами дрогнули бы и выложили всё, что знали, быстро и без всяких унизительных просьб. Инспектора Веллингтона не удостоили бы получасовым рассказом о душе убитой, которая не упокоилась и теперь будет приходить за каждым, кого знала при жизни, чтобы забрать на тот свет.

Не столько финансовые расходы, сколько отсутствие нормальной информации сподвигло Элизу прогуляться до полицейского участка, в котором, не покладая сигару в пепельницу, нёс службу друг детства. 

Однако на этот раз её постигло жесточайшее разочарование. Мисс Скарлет даже на порог не пустили, ссылаясь на личное распоряжение инспектора, которого, конечно же, не оказалось на месте. Элиза смекнула, что тот наверняка занимается расследованием убийства Нэнси Барнс и сейчас укатил к докам. Не теряя времени даром, детектив вновь поспешила на Гроув-стрит. 

Постовые торчали на каждом углу бедняцкого квартала. Элиза как могла отворачивалась, натянув кокетливую фетровую шляпку почти до бровей, однако ж её без труда узнали. Противнейший констебль Ханичёрч, вечно донимавший Элизу двусмысленными намёками, едва завидев её, скривил губы в презрительной усмешке. 

— Хэй, мисс частный сыщик! — крикнул он на всю улицу, и Элизе пришлось прибавить шагу. — Я правильно к вам обращаюсь? Куда же вы?

— Научи своих людей уважительно разговаривать с леди, Уильям! — вместо приветствия выпалила она, врываясь в помещение прачечной. 

— Сэр, я пытался остановить эту мисс, — оправдывался молоденький служитель правопорядка, в смущении боясь задеть хотя бы кончик её одеяния, — но она как ураган, даже слушать не стала. 

Инспектор Веллингтон выглядел так, словно кутил ночь напролёт в закрытом клубе любителей блондинок и бренди, в общем, — как обычно. Топорщившаяся в разные стороны борода и синева под глазами дополнялись глубокой вертикальной морщиной на лбу и уставшим взглядом. 

— Ничего страшного, Эйдан. Можешь идти.

Постовой спешно щёлкнул каблуками и удалился. 

— Элиза, — Веллингтон почесал подбородок, не глядя ей в глаза. — Сказал бы, что рад видеть, но это будет неправдой. 

— Что это я? — театрально вздохнула Элиза. — Чему может научить своих подопечных такой хам как ты.

Фрэнк Дженкинс, стоявший за спиной своего босса, закатил глаза. 

— Пойду перекурю, — доложил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и вышел.

— Что тебе нужно? — без предисловий поинтересовался инспектор. — Вряд ли ты пришла сюда, чтобы справиться о моём самочувствии.

— Я и так прекрасно вижу твоё самочувствие! — запальчиво ответила мисс Скарлет. — А твой же констебль Ханичёрч переступает все возможные рамки приличия! 

— Так удобно, не правда ли? — хмыкнул Веллингтон. — Когда тебе это выгодно, ты леди, во всех же остальных случаях — равноправный с мужчинами частный детектив Лондона. Хорошо придумано. Одобряю.

— То, что я детектив, не даёт ему права кричать мне в след «Хэй!», и не отменяет того факта, что я всё ещё являюсь женщиной! 

Инспектор сжал губы, его лицо посуровело, а подбородок выехал вперёд, что не сулило ничего хорошего. Никому. 

— Ближе к делу, — недовольно произнёс он. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу ознакомиться с делами девушек, убитых в Лондоне за последние два месяца. 

Смех инспектора Веллингтона громким эхом отразился от покрытых плесенью кафельных стен прачечной и растворился под потолком. 

— Элиза, — сказал он с почти нежной улыбкой, — я и на пушечный выстрел не подпущу тебя к этому делу. 

— Почему? — искренне удивилась она. 

— Почему? Давай подумаем вместе, ты же так любишь работать в команде. Хм, — с самым серьёзным видом Веллингтон нахмурился ещё сильнее и принялся «думать». 

Элизе только и оставалось наблюдать за этим представлением с каменным лицом. 

— Кто-то жестокий и безжалостный убивает девушек-сирот... Почему же тебе нельзя в него лезть? А? Что скажешь?

В ответ она одарила его уничижающим взглядом. И за то, что не к месту напомнил о её сиротстве, и за то, что поставил её на одну ступень с жертвами, занимавшимися недостойным заработком на жизнь. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что за девушек убивают на улицах, Уильям, — спокойно произнесла она.

— Не думай, что если попадёшься на глаза убийце, он станет разбирать, к какому сословию ты принадлежишь и чем зарабатываешь на жизнь! Я не могу так рисковать, — и быстро добавил. — В память о Генри, конечно же.

— Конечно же, — скривилась Элиза. — Но...

— Дюк, там прачка вернулась с рынка, привести? — внезапно вернувшийся Фрэнк Дженкинс, как обычно бесцеремонно, влез в их беседу.

— Веди, — грозно пророкотал Веллингтон. — И проводи мисс Скарлет... пожалуйста.

Элиза вспыхнула. 

— Нет, Уильям! Я ещё не закончила, и, потом...

— Если сейчас же не удалишься по собственной воле, я задержу тебя за препятствование полицейскому расследованию! Выбирай. 

Пробормотав что-то про отвратительный характер, грубость, невоспитанность и тошнотворный запах перегара, исходящий от господина инспектора, Элиза подхватила юбки и стремительно покинула прачечную. 

— Нахал! Кем он себя возомнил? — возмущалась она, направляясь в сторону доков. 

Здесь везде царила нищета и разруха. Во дворах позеленевших от сырости деревянных хибар сушилось бельё, дымились от зловония помойные ямы, а в шаге от них играли чумазые ребятишки. Элиза зашла за угол одного из домов, не боясь запачкать подол бархатного платья, присела, опираясь на стену, и раскрыла свой саквояж, чтобы достать тетрадь. 

Берни Лоу, Роуз Коллинз, Эмили Маккензи, Нэнси Барнс — имена, вдавленные в бумагу жёстким пером, словно укоряли оставшихся в живых за бездействие и равнодушие. Элиза вздохнула и, захлопнув тетрадь, закрыла глаза. 

— Вы рисуете? 

От неожиданности она вздрогнула, хотя голосок был совсем детским. Рядом стоял мальчик лет десяти и с любопытством разглядывал леди, привалившуюся к стене дома. 

— Нет, — ответила Элиза. 

— Пишете?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Я люблю, когда люди рисуют или пишут. Это значит, что они добрые.

Мальчик ковырял носком не самых новых ботинок кирпичную крошку у фундамента дома. 

— Вот как? — решила поддержать разговор Элиза. — А ты рисуешь?

— Да, — кивнул мальчик. — У меня есть альбом и даже краски. Настоящие. 

Альбом, краски... Странное чувство дежавю накрыло Элизу, словно совсем недавно эти художественные принадлежности уже обсуждались ею. Но где? С кем?

— Погоди, — внезапное воспоминание пронзило её. — Ты племянник миссис Тейт?

Мальчик настороженно поглядел на Элизу и сделал осторожный шажок назад. 

— Я... Я знакома с твоей тётей, — она постаралась говорить спокойно и расслабленно. 

— Правда? — недоверчиво спросил мальчик 

— Да. Совсем недавно мы беседовали с ней, обсуждали... кое-что. 

— Нэнси? 

Элиза похолодела. Она не могла поверить в такой подарок от судьбы. Этот внезапно встреченный ею мальчик знал убитую. Он мог бы рассказать много интересного, а главное, полезного. Не станет же, в самом деле, ребёнок нести мистическую чушь про переселение душ, вымогая при этом побольше денег за информацию? 

— Ты был знаком с ней? — осторожно поинтересовалась Элиза. 

— Она была моим другом. 

— И любила рисовать? — детектив старалась разговорить мальчика, втереться в доверие и расположить к себе. 

— Нет, — он покачал головой. —Иногда Нэнс пела мне песенки, а ещё ей нравилось ходить на танцы в трактир к старому Фергюсону, но рисовать она не умела. Зато была без ума от моих рисунков, говорила, что однажды я стану великим художником. 

— Должно быть, ты действительно талантлив, — улыбнулась Элиза. — В разговоре твоя тётя упоминала о подаренных красках, значит, Нэнси верила в тебя. 

— Она была очень хорошей. 

— Мне жаль, — она протянула руку и провела по плечу мальчика, выражая сочувствие его утрате. 

Он не плакал, его глаза оставались сухи, но на лице отражалась такая глубокая скорбь, что сердце Элизы сжалось.

— Терренс? Чем это ты там занимаешься? — на крыльце дома напротив появилась тучная женщина в испещрённом грязными пятнами переднике. — Ну-ка марш к дому, тётка тебя, должно быть, обыскалась!

— Вовсе нет, миссис Хиггинс, — мальчик хмуро поглядел на женщину. — Она разрешила мне погулять, пока из прачечной не уйдут полисмены. 

— Бедолага Нэнси, — миссис Хиггинс подняла глаза к небу, — да упокоит Господь её грешную душу, — и скрылась в доме. 

— Мне действительно пора, — мальчик доверительно посмотрел на Элизу. — Вы ещё придёте к тёте Оливии? 

— Приду, обязательно приду, — кивнула она и протянула ребёнку руку. — Меня зовут Элиза. 

— Терренс Хаттон, — он с самым серьёзным видом ответил на рукопожатие. 

Они тепло распрощались. Элиза радовалась новому знакомству как ребёнок, она была убеждена, что с помощью Терренса ей удастся узнать больше о Нэнси Барнс.


	2. Кисти

Через неделю она в приподнятом настроении шагала по пыльной дороге, ведущей к докам. В саквояже лежала небольшая шкатулка из ирландского ясеня с набором беличьих кистей внутри. Элиза заказала их специально для Терренса в надежде, что небольшой подарок поможет им наладить контакт. 

— Ты идёшь по пути Нэнси, — укоризненно заметила Айви, когда Элиза забрала кисти у мастера. — Стараешься заменить мальчику потерянного друга?

— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулась Элиза. 

Да, она подготовила шкатулку, ожидая от маленького художника благодарности в виде разговора по душам, но никаких откровенно плохих намерений у неё не было. 

— Это неправильно, мисс Скарлет, — поджала губы Айви и, демонстративно громыхнув подносом, удалилась на кухню. 

Неодобрение со стороны близкого человека если и расстроило Элизу, то ненадолго. Сидя с чинно сложенными на коленях руками, она вряд ли добилась бы хоть чего-нибудь в жизни и, скорее всего, носила бы сейчас гордое звание миссис Паркер, коротая дни за сбором дани с многочисленных квартирантов свекрови. 

Бедняцкий квартал, как обычно, не блистал презентабельностью. Пару раз Элизе даже пришлось обходить распластанные на земле тела в стельку пьяных докеров. Рваная, пыльная одежда работяг настолько пропахла пивом и сырой рыбой, что мисс Скарлет невольно зажимала нос в стремлении избежать неприятных для желудка последствий. 

«Бедный маленький Терренс, — думала она про себя, — его утончённой, творческой натуре с детства приходится сталкиваться с нищетой и невежеством вокруг». 

Миссис Тейт, к счастью, была на месте, однако встретила Элизу не так радушно, как в первый раз. Видимо, пообщавшись с полицейскими, она наслушалась нелицеприятных комментариев в адрес частного детектива. 

— А, мисс Скарлет, — прачка с достоинством поджала губы, — чем обязана?

Холодок, повеявший от кафельных стен, остудил пыл Элизы. Она несколько растерянно и даже расстроенно захлопала глазами. 

— Вы говорили, что ваш племянник увлекается живописью...

— Я? — изумилась миссис Тейт.

— И Нэнси дарила ему принадлежности для рисования. 

— Ах, это, — женщина сдержанно кивнула. — Да, правда. Терренс сейчас сам не свой, очень переживает, замкнулся ещё больше. 

— Я прихватила с собой набор кистей, и если бы мне удалось их ему вручить, думаю, настроение мальчика заметно бы улучшилось.

— Что ж, затея недурна, — пожала плечами миссис Тейт. — Джоанна, дорогуша, отведи мисс Скарлет к Терренсу, только живо. И так полдня за болтовнёй проходит. 

Миловидная девчушка вынырнула из подсобки, улыбаясь гостье, и Элиза поспешила за ней, на ходу рассыпаясь в благодарностях и комплиментах хозяйке прачечной. 

— Ты была знакома с Нэнси? — не пустила она возможности расспросить Джоанну по дороге к дому миссис Тейт. 

— Мы здоровались, на этом всё, — краснея, ответила девчушка.

— Из-за слухов про неё? — осторожно уточнила Элиза.

— Вовсе нет. Нэнси не отличалась приветливостью. А тех, кто жил обычной, нормальной жизнью, вообще не жаловала. 

— Вот как?

— За то, что я занималась наёмной работой и хотела выйти замуж, дразнила меня филистимлянкой... Я и слов-то таких не знала, да мой жених растолковал, что это в смысле я мещанка и ханжа, выходит. Обидно было. 

— Ну, в стремлении женщины выйти замуж нет ничего плохого...

— А вы замужем, мисс?

— Нет. 

Они взошли на деревянное крыльцо двухэтажного домика, а им навстречу вышел здоровяк в расстёгнутой рубахе — один из многочисленных потомков миссис Тейт. Узнав, с какой целью к ним пожаловала гладко причёсанная и чисто одетая гостья, сын прачки пренебрежительно изогнул губы.

— А, вы к нашему чудику? Не знаю, зачем мать взяла ещё и его в дом, с мальчиком одна морока.

— Терренс — сирота? — спросила Элиза, поднимаясь по узкой тёмной лестнице на второй этаж.

— Так точно, — подтвердил Тейт-младший. — Сын моей троюродной тётки, умершей год назад. Ему досталось от отца небольшое наследство, гроши, конечно, но на пансионат бы хватило. Однако ж мать решила, что при нас ему будет лучше, мол, слишком он изнеженный да ранимый. Другие ребятишки будут его обижать.

— Ну, отчасти, ваша матушка права, — заметила гостья.

— И что из него вырастет? Разве отдашь такого в моряки или солдаты?

— Не все рождены, чтобы пополнить ряды нашей бравой армии, мистер Тейт, — улыбнулась Элиза, — творческие профессии также важны для общества, а Терренс очень талантлив.

Пробормотав что-то вроде: «Ну конечно», он открыл дверцу, ведущую в одну из комнат.

— К тебе пришли.

Мальчик сидел на полу спиной ко входу, низко склонив голову над тем, что загораживал собой от посторонних. Внезапное появление гостей заставило его вздрогнуть, но не обернуться. 

— Кто там? — спросил тоненький детский голос.

— Это я, Элиза. 

Тейт-младший проявил недюжинную тактичность и оставил их наедине. 

— Здравствуй, Терренс, — произнесла Элиза, подходя ближе. 

— Здравствуйте. 

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть. 

Она торопливо раскрыла саквояж, предвкушая реакцию маленького художника на свой подарок, и в это мгновение её взгляд упал на лист бумаги, исчерченный толстым грифельным стержнем. Перепачканные серым руки Терренса продолжали выводить линии, заполняя белоснежное пространство ужасающим содержанием. Нарисованное женское тело было изображено предельно реалистично. Лежащее на спине, с раскинутыми руками и тонкой аккуратной полоской на шее, из которой на грязную землю вытекала грязная кровь. 

Больше всего Элизу поразило не содержимое рисунка, а то, что оно было делом рук десятилетнего ребёнка, до ужаса чётко передавшего каждую чёрточку убитой Нэнси Барнс. Ей вспомнилась точно такая же аккуратная багровая полоска на шее другой девушки, виденная ею вживую. Рассеченная плоть, запекшаяся по краям раны и сладковатый, кошмарный запах смерти...

Это был далеко не первый труп, с которым ей пришлось столкнуться в жизни, но сейчас что-то всколыхнулось в памяти, пугающее, вязкое. Скрипучий деревянный пол ушёл из-под ног Элизы, она пошатнулась и рухнула без чувств.

***

Первое, что увидела едва открыв глаза мисс Скарлет, было обеспокоенное бородатое лицо с рассечённым глубокой морщиной лбом. 

Она буквально физически почувствовала всю ту ярость, что сейчас обрушится на неё, и, поморщившись, застонала. 

— Элиза? — в тоне инспектора Веллингтона сквозило нескрываемое волнение. — Элиза, ты в порядке?

— Уильям, что ты здесь делаешь? 

Лоб мгновенно разгладился, брови взметнулись вверх, и мужчина одарил её одним из своих фирменных свирепых взглядов. 

— Прихожу я, значит, к миссис Тейт, чтобы побеседовать, но не успеваю и рта раскрыть, как вбегает одна из её работниц с криками: «Мисс Скарлет упала в обморок, мисс Скарлет упала в обморок!». Разве я не велел тебе держаться подальше от этого дела, Элиза?

— Велел, велел, — кивнула она, выдерживая шквал молний, что метали его тёмные глаза. — Ты регулярно мне что-нибудь велишь, Уильям. 

Казалось, ещё секунда, и инспектор начнёт крошить своим кулачищем всё, что попадётся под руку. Пока Веллингтон боролся с собственным гневом, шумно дыша, очевидно используя какие-то новомодные духовные практики уроженцев Индостана, Элиза осмотрелась. Она всё ещё находилась в комнате Терренса, но мальчика нигде не было видно, как и его... картины. Жёсткие пружины, выпирающие из кушетки, на которую её уложили, впивались Элизе прямо в лопатки. Она недовольно поёрзала и спросила:

— Где Терренс?

— Какой ещё Терренс? — с прищуром поинтересовался инспектор. 

— Племянник миссис Тейт.

— Понятия не имею! — взорвался Веллингтон. — Теперь мне, вместо того, чтобы вести расследование, необходимо озаботиться доставкой тебя домой! Я не могу поручить это ни Дженкинсу, ни Ханичёрчу, потому что ты явно не способна перемещаться сама, а я не могу допустить, чтобы...

Он умолк так же внезапно, как и начал кричать. Буря стихла. Веллингтон отвернулся, ища, куда бы присесть. В комнате стоял удушающий запах нашатыря, несмотря на то, что окна были распахнуты настежь.

— Совершенно не о чем волноваться, Уильям, — мягко произнесла Элиза. — Думаю, я вполне смогу идти с небольшой помощью одной из девушек миссис Тейт, и тебе не придётся становиться объектом насмешек собственных подчинённых, волоча меня к экипажу. Но, к слову, от экипажа я бы не отказалась.

Подбородок Веллингтона съехал набок, инспектор странно клацнул зубами и вышел прочь. Элиза оглянулась в поисках саквояжа. Тот валялся неподалёку от кушетки. Она достала ящичек с кистями, вырвала клочок бумаги из тетради и написала небольшую записку, адресованную Терренсу. Всё это она оставила на письменном столе и, слегка пошатываясь, покинула комнату. Внизу её уже ждала Джоанна, которая и помогла бледной гостье сесть в экипаж инспектора Веллингтона. Сам инспектор с непроницаемым выражением лица тоже втиснулся на сиденье напротив дам, чем вызвал лёгкое смятение у Джоанны и недовольное ёрзанье у мисс Скарлет. Когда, наконец, все поместились, и колени присутствующих в экипаже перестали соприкасаться, повозка тронулась с места.

***

Элиза невольно погрузилась в тяжёлые воспоминания. Около двух месяцев назад она отправилась в Бромли, чтобы повидать своего особенного приятеля, который на языке полицейских сводок назывался бы осведомителем. Моисей жил недалеко от железнодорожной станции Бромли-Саут. Проходя мимо торговых улочек, примыкающих к вокзальной площади, Элиза увидела целую толпу зевак, образовавшую затор и мешавшую свободному проходу добропорядочных граждан. 

— Откуда столько народу? — поинтересовалась мисс Скарлет у дородной женщины в застиранном чепце, пытавшейся протиснуться в самую гущу событий. 

— Ждут приезда бобби, но что-то они не торопятся.

— Полиция? — удивилась Элиза. — А что случилось?

— Кто-то пришил уличную девку, мисс, — хохотнула женщина. — Вряд ли вам будет интересно.

Она стала пробираться дальше, и Элизе пришлось тоже поработать локтями, чтобы поспеть за зевакой. Вид молодого женского тела, лежащего на земле, поразил её. Некогда хорошенькое, а сейчас посиневшее лицо с разбитыми опухшими губами и ссадинами на впалых щеках, смотрело пустыми глазами в небо. Земля под убитой смешалась с её кровью и превратилось в багрово-серую грязь...

— Элиза? Элиза! Ты хоть слово слышала из того, что я сказал?

Хмурый взгляд инспектора не вызвал особого укора совести у очнувшейся мисс Скарлет. 

— Прости, Уильям, я задумалась. Так что ты там мне запрещал?

Джоанна тоненько хихикнула, но тут же закашлялась, желая скрыть от попутчика разрумянившееся от смущения лицо. Веллингтон замолчал и, отвернувшись к окну, любовался открывающимся из экипажа видом до самого дома Элизы. 

Айви встретила мисс Скарлет на пороге, укоризненно подбоченясь. Взяв хозяйку под руку, она провела её и инспектора Веллингтона в гостиную, куда через минуту принесла поднос с принадлежностями для чаепития. 

— Спасибо, — натянуто улыбнулась Элиза, умоляюще вращая глазами в попытке остановить её уход. 

— Буду на кухне, — чрезмерно почтительно произнесла Айви и всё же оставила Элизу на съедение свирепого хищника. 

— Чай? — обратилась мисс Скарлет к гостю, невинно хлопая ресницами. 

Выражение лица Веллингтона вмиг сделалось ещё более суровым. 

— Я скажу это в последний раз и не намерен больше повторяться, Элиза! Держись подальше от этого дела, иначе мне придётся пойти на крайние меры!

— Арестуешь меня?

Он сжал кулаки, бессильно хватая ртом воздух.

— Я чувствую себя единственным выжившим на поле брани в окружении врагов. Начальство диктует, как и в каком направлении расследовать убийства, журналисты поджидают на каждом шагу в надежде выведать парочку жареных фактов, ещё и за твою безопасность приходится волноваться!

— Я тебе не враг! — запальчиво воскликнула Элиза. — Если бы ты не боялся предрассудков, давно бы сотрудничал со мной официально. То, что женщина-свидетель никогда не расскажет мужчине, она охотно поведает мне. Уж ты-то должен такое понимать!

— Ну, конечно, драгоценная мисс Скарлет, — язвительно отозвался инспектор. — Обещаю, что как только стану начальником департамента, обязательно оформлю вас в штат и сделаю первой в Лондоне женщиной-детективом полиции! Элиза, очнись! 

Она упрямо вздёрнула подбородок. 

— Я такая же жертва предрассудков, как и ты, — продолжил Веллингтон с плохо скрываемой грустью в голосе. — Как человеку без связей и денег никогда не стать начальником, так женщине никогда не добиться равенства с мужчинами в нашей профессии. Всегда найдётся тот, кто усомниться в тебе, кто обесценит твои успехи, кто решит за тебя, достоин ты чего-то или нет. Так уж повелось, Элиза. Люди не верят в других людей. 

Инспектор чинно откланялся и вышел из гостиной. 

— Мне было бы достаточно, если бы в меня верил ты, Уильям, — сквозь слёзы пробормотала Элиза.


	3. Эскиз

Верная Айви всю ночь дежурила у постели хозяйки, переживая больше о её внезапной молчаливости, чем о возможном повторении обморока. Элиза сидела, оперевшись на изголовье, поглощённая задумчивостью и шерстяным пледом, а служанка заботливо подливала кипяток в остывающий чай, к которому даже не притронулись.

— Элиза?

— Ты помнишь ту первую девушку? Беренис? Берни Лоу?

Айви отставила чайник и присела на краешек кровати.

— Почему ты сейчас заговорила о ней?

— Я кое-что увидела… в доме миссис Тейт.

— Кое-что, относящееся к делу? 

— Не знаю, Айви, не знаю! — Элиза в волнении поднялась на ноги и стала мерить комнату шагами. — Эти раны на шеях жертв, такие ровные, тонкие… Ах, если бы мне удалось хоть одним глазком взглянуть на материалы полицейского расследования! Но Уильям… Этот Уильям! Айви, ты даже не представляешь, каким грубым и напыщенным может быть человек, наделённый властью! Мужлан! Выскочка! Самодур!

Перечисляя эти многочисленные нелицеприятные характеристики инспектора Веллингтона, мисс Скарлет слегка запыхалась и наконец воздала должное приготовленному для неё чаю.

— Странно, почему вы с инспектором не можете найти общий язык, — поцокала языком Айви. — Казалось бы, что вам делить…

— О, много чего! — вспыхнула Элиза. — Он завидует, да-да, просто завидует моим успехам на детективном поприще. Не хочет, чтобы я продолжала дело отца. Не верит в меня, о чём мне так прямо и заявил!

— Так и заявил? — переспросила удивлённая Айви. 

Ей не ответили.

Элиза вновь опустилась на постель, укутала плечи пледом и зябко поёжилась. Пусть не такими словами, пусть не так уж прямо, но Уильям дал понять, что думает о деле всей её жизни. И это причинило ей сильную боль.

***

После полудня в доме Скарлетов раздался стук. Элиза, всё утро провалявшаяся в постели, предаваясь меланхолии, к тому моменту едва-едва успела привести себя в порядок и закончить туалет. Она готовилась встретить гостей с лёгким недоумением на бледном лице, однако вошедшая пара вызвала в ней бурный всплеск радости: то были Терренс Хаттон в сопровождении Джоанны.

— Тётя Оливия разрешила мне вас навестить, — объявил мальчик, — чтобы я не волновался. 

— Ты волновался за меня? Это очень трогательно, — улыбнулась Элиза. 

— Подумал, что это мой рисунок вас так сильно огорчил. 

Вошедшая в гостиную с кувшином клюквенного морса Айви мгновенно уловила перемену настроения на лице хозяйки и под предлогом помощи с внезапно отказавшей печью увела Джоанну на кухню. Оставшись с Терренсом наедине, Элиза доверительно произнесла:

— Вовсе нет, должно быть, я потеряла сознание от духоты или недосыпа... В последнее время у меня много работы.

Она немного приукрасила действительность, даже не покраснев, оправдывая себя благими намерениями довести расследование до конца. 

— Вы и вправду частный детектив, как о вас говорят, мисс Элиза? — глаза мальчика вспыхнули от любопытства.

— Мой отец имел своё сыскное агентство, и я... продолжаю его дело. 

— Надеюсь, убийцу Нэнси повесят.

Элиза вздрогнула. От одного воспоминания об ужасающе реалистичном рисунке Терренса волосы вставали дыбом. Она перевела взгляд на прямоугольную плоскую папку в руках мальчика.

— Что это у тебя?

— Совсем забыл. Я хотел поблагодарить вас за подарок. Кисти просто замечательные, мисс Элиза! Спасибо. 

Она улыбнулась, видя неподдельный восторг на лице мальчика: 

— Рада, что тебе понравилось.

— Это мой ответный подарок. Рисунок. Не тот, не подумайте! — Терренс немного смутился.

Он извлёк из папки плотный лист бумаги, на котором акварелью был изображён изумрудно-зелёный утёс, застроенный кирпичными домиками, у подножья которого пенились гордые и непокорные морские волны. 

— Господи, Терренс! Какая красота! — вырвалось у Элизы. 

— Я рисовал по памяти. Это Кливдон. Мы с родителями часто бывали там при их жизни. Море очень красивое. Вы бывали в Кливдоне, мисс Элиза?

— Никогда, — сокрушенно покачала она головой, — но теперь очень хочу. 

— Так и знал, что вам понравится! — не без гордости заявил мальчик. — Нэнси очень хвалила мои морские пейзажи. Это ещё не совсем законченная картина, скорее эскиз, но я для вас я выбрал именно его. Мне показалось, очень соответствует вашему характеру. 

— Ты очень наблюдательный, Терренс. 

— Нэнси хотела, чтобы я закончил рисунок для Джерри, но теперь этому уже не суждено сбыться. 

Элиза навострила ушки. 

— Джерри, ты сказал? Кто такой этот Джерри?

— Друг Нэнси.

Пульс застучал где-то в висках. Элиза постаралась успокоиться и взять себя в руки, не спугнув дальнейшими расспросами маленького художника.

— Почему же не суждено, — осторожно сказала она. — Ты всё ещё можешь нарисовать для Джерри картину, даже когда... Нэнси нас покинула. 

— Я никогда его не видел и не знаком с ним, — Терренс безразлично пожал плечами. — Но Нэнс всегда очень тепло о нём отзывалась, говорила, что он самый лучший человек на свете.

— Ого, такую характеристику надо заслужить, — воскликнула Элиза. — Возможно, Джерри был её возлюбленным?

— Нет, ничего такого, мисс, — смутился мальчик. — Нэнси восхищалась его умом, начитанностью, прогрессивными взглядами и добрым сердцем. И никогда не упоминала о своих чувствах.

— Запомни, Терренс, девушки очень редко говорят напрямую о своих чувствах, боясь, что кто-то их может посчитать распущенными. Такова уж доля большинства женщин — молчать, пока другие вершат твою судьбу. 

— Только не Нэнси. Она никогда не стыдилась своих чувств и мыслей. Всегда напрямую в глаза говорила то, что думала. 

Элиза погрузилась в размышления. Образ Нэнси Барнс мелкими штрихами вырисовывался в её голове, однако никак не желал собираться в цельную картину. Была ли убитая обычной проституткой, яростной суфражисткой или провинциальной девицей, нахватавшейся странных столичных понятий? У мисс Скарлет не было чёткого ответа. 

— Спасибо за картину, Терренс, — она ещё раз взглянула на пейзаж, невольно любуясь акварельными переливами красок. — Я повешу её у себя в спальне.

***

Иногда, в своём воображении, Элиза разговаривала с покойным отцом. В сложных жизненных обстоятельствах и при запутанных делах она часто советовалась с мистером Скарлетом, мудро отвечая самой себе от его имени. Но за последнее время их призрачная связь нарушилась: то ли Элиза слишком углубилась в расследование и не обращала внимания на происходящее вокруг, то ли у отца совершенно не находилось слов поддержки для строптивой дочери. 

После разговора с Терренсом Элиза поднялась в отцовский кабинет, чтобы обдумать услышанное и упорядочить свои мысли. Она тяжело опустилась в кожаное кресло на гнутых ножках, стоявшее за потёртыми письменным столом, и вздохнула:

— Что-то я устала, папа.

— Ты слишком импульсивна, дитя моё. 

Элиза резко подняла голову — в точно таком же кресле у стены напротив сидел Генри Скарлет собственной персоной. Он поправил съехавшее с носа пенсне и усмехнулся:

— Когда ты успела стать такой нетерпеливой? Хочешь всё и сразу, злишься, если не выходит распутать дело за один вечер... Так не пойдёт, милая. Профессия детектива требует выдержки, трезвого ума и холодного расчёта. 

— Я злюсь не поэтому, папа! — в негодовании всплеснула руками Элиза. — Очень сложно вести расследование, когда все, буквально все, вставляют палки в колёса! И даже Уильям!

Мистер Скарлет огорчённо покачал головой. 

— Мне больно слышать, как ты отзываешься о Уильяме, Элиза. Я надеялся, что, повзрослев, вы станете хорошими друзьями, но никак не предполагал, что вы станете соперниками!

— Я знаю, папа, — Элиза закрыла лицо руками и потёрла напряжённые веки. — Прости. 

— Не воюй с инспектором, дитя. Если ты перестанешь пытаться что-то ему доказать, возможно, он смягчится к тебе. 

— Но, папа!.. — она открыла глаза и удивлённо осмотрелась.

Кабинет был пуст, лишь мягкая кожа на кресле напротив выглядела примятой. 

— Игры воображения, — проворчала Элиза. 

Неслыханно, даже её родной отец был на стороне Уильяма!

— Ну уж нет, инспектор Веллингтон, тебе не удасться отобрать у меня всё! Более того, ты поделишься со мной материалами расследования прямо сегодня. Сейчас!

Единожды приняв какое-либо решение, Элиза Скарлет бросала все свои силы на его реализацию. Поэтому она, не мешкая, надела шляпку, подхватила саквояж и направилась в полицейский участок.

***

Отчасти, всего лишь отчасти, её смущало отсутствие продуманного плана. Каким именно способом она собиралась заставить инспектора Веллингтона показать ей дела убитых девушек? Поразмыслив ещё немного, Элиза отмахнулась от терзающей её тревоги. Пожалуй, стоит начать с импровизации, а дальше как пойдёт. Отец ведь обвинил её в импульсивности, так почему не пойти у этой самой импульсивности на поводу и не устроить зазнайке-Уильяму небольшую встряску? Мисс Скарлет, как никто другой, знала в этом толк.

В тёмном узком коридоре участка она наткнулась на констебля Ханичёрча. Тот отреагировал без привычного энтузиазма и даже скорее испуганно. Встретившись с гостьей взглядом, он молча опустил глаза и отступил к стене, уступая дорогу. Элиза посчитала это добрым знаком. 

Из кабинета Веллингтона, куря на ходу, вывалился Фрэнк Дженкинс. При виде Элизы его маслянистые глаза вспыхнули, а губы, всё ещё занятые сигаретой, расползлись в мерзкой ухмылке. 

— Мисс Скарлет, — он приподнял толстыми пальцами шляпу, которую по обыкновению носил в любую погоду в любом месте.

— Уильям у себя? — Элиза решила не размениваться на любезности с людьми, которые — она была уверена на все сто — перетирали ей косточки за спиной. 

— Конечно, — он посторонился и крикнул в открытую дверь кабинета. — Дюк, к тебе дама!

Прыснув от хохота, едва только посетительница отвернулась от него, Дженкинс загрохотал ботинками по коридору. 

— Элиза? — казалось, не такую «даму» ожидал увидеть перед собой инспектор Веллингтон. Весь его вид выражал крайнее недоумение. — Зачем ты пришла?

Здравый смысл не подсказал ей ничего иного, кроме как притвориться бедной несчастной овечкой. 

— Прости, что отвлекаю, Уильям, — смиренно проговорила Элиза, — после нашего разговора я была сама не своя, всё думала, думала, думала... И, знаешь, я хотела бы извиниться.

— Что-о-о? — глаза инспектора полезли из орбит прямиком на лоб. 

— Да-да, извиниться. Я отвлекала тебя от расследования, требовала к себе слишком много внимания, заставляла волноваться. Прости, Уильям! Я осознала, как тебе непросто сейчас в сложившейся ситуации...

Инспектор, слушавший всё это время гостью с раскрытым ртом, закрыл его и, ослабив ворот сорочки, прокашлялся:

— Элиза, как ты себя чувствуешь? Не лучше было бы после обморока посетить врача?

Она с воодушевлением ухватилась за эту мысль, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Самочувствие моё весьма неважное, Уильям, но я не могла ничем заниматься, пока не повидала тебя. Так тяжело было на душе...

Приложив руку ко лбу, Элиза утёрла несуществующую капельку пота. Её дыхание стало хриплым и сбивчивым, демонстрируя несуществующей публике поистине впечатляющий актёрский талант.

— Уильям, — промолвила она вкрадчиво, — у тебя не найдётся стакана воды?

Ей было прекрасно известно, что в шкафчиках кабинета инспектора Веллингтона можно было отыскать какой угодно напиток, от нефильтрованного тёмного пива до ирландского виски, однако там не было ни капельки воды.

— Минутку, — заволновался инспектор, подскакивая. — Сейчас-сейчас!

Он опрометью выбежал из кабинета, а Элиза столь же стремительно бросилась к ящичкам, в которых хранились бумажные дела. В документации инспектора творился форменный хаос, папки были разбросаны как попало, без привязки к дате происшествия или алфавитному порядку. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы отыскать хоть какое-нибудь дело, относящееся к убийствам девушек. 

Наконец, удача улыбнулась мисс Скарлет. В глаза бросилась знакомая фамилия на исчёрканном корявым почерком листке.

— «Допрос Моисея Джонса по делу Беренис Сары Лоу», — бегло прочла Элиза и чуть язык себе не прикусила с досады. 

Моисей, тот самый Моисей — вышибала, сборщик долгов и просто обычный пройдоха — был допрошен полицией в связи с убийством Берни Лоу, а мисс частный сыщик даже не соизволила сделать предположение, что он мог знать хоть что-то об этом деле.

— Какой позор, — страдальчески простонала она.

— Элиза?!

Гостья резко обернулась с предательским листком в руке. В дверном проёме застыл инспектор Веллингтон, его пальцы крепко сжимали относительно чистый стакан с водой. 

— Уильям, — растерянно произнесла Элиза, — это ты? А я тут ищу, чем бы пообмахиваться...

Он перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на стакан, словно не знал, куда теперь его девать, но уже через секунду судьба стеклянного сосуда была решена — инспектор запустил им в стену. Элиза вскрикнула и прикрыла голову руками, когда острые осколки посыпались в разные стороны. 

— Уильям, ты с ума сошёл?

— Сошёл! Сошёл! Когда поверил в то, что ты пришла извиниться! Каким же я был ослом!

В два шага Веллингтон оказался рядом и вырвал протокол допроса из её рук.

— Пожалуйста, Уильям, не говори так! — взмолилась Элиза. — Мы могли бы объединить наши усилия для раскрытия этих преступлений, мы могли бы работать вместе...

Он рассмеялся ей в лицо и крикнул в коридор:

— Ханичёрч! Посторонний в участке!

Востроносое лицо констебля просочилось в кабинет шефа, а вслед за ним появился и сам констебль. 

— Мне вывести её, сэр? — с явным злорадством во взгляде Ханичёрч потянулся к «посторонней».

— Не трожь! — рявкнул вдруг Веллингтон так, что стёкла задрожали, и Элиза съёжилась, опасаясь за целостность лица констебля. — Я сам. 

Он схватил её за предплечье, причиняя сильную боль, и потащил по коридору. Элиза закусила губу, чтобы не закричать — она решила, что ни за что не станет молить о пощаде. Впервые в жизни она ощущала крепкую хватку друга детства, пугающе отрезвляющую. Инспектор вёл её к арестантским клеткам на виду всего отделения. Щёки Элизы пылали от стыда и унижения. Наконец, она не выдержала. 

— Неужели ты действительно посадишь меня за решётку, как разбойника и убийцу? — сквозь слёзы выговорила она. — Видел бы отец, в какого жестокого и бессердечного человека превратился его драгоценный Уильям!

Инспектор остановился, яростно выдыхая воздух раздувающимися ноздрями.

— Видел бы Генри, в какую лживую и эгоистичную особу превратилась его любимая дочь. Готовую для достижения своих целей на любой, самый подлый обман. Мечтающую утереть мне нос во что бы то ни стало, даже ценой нашей многолетней дружбы!

Он с силой отпустил, почти отпихнул, её руку. 

— Я не желаю больше видеть тебя ни в полицейском участке, ни где-либо ещё, Элиза.

Она застыла в оцепенении, не в силах поверить в то, что слышит.

— Уходи и больше не возвращайся. 

Элиза хотела крикнуть в ответ что-нибудь столь же обидное, сказать, чтобы Уильям не приходил к ней, если у него возникнут проблемы в расследовании или просто жизненные трудности, но она молча повернулась к нему спиной и, не оборачиваясь, вышла из участка.


	4. Скипидар

После возвращения мисс Скарлет из полицейского участка можно было наблюдать странную картину. Элиза молча вошла в дом, бросила в пороге саквояж и, не снимая шляпки, поднялась в свою комнату. Через пятнадцать минут Айви решила проверить, что происходит с хозяйкой, но на настойчивый стук в дверь никто не ответил. 

Ещё через полчаса слабый голос потребовал, чтобы её оставили в покое до вечера. Айви пожала плечами и, в стремлении быть к вечеру во всеоружии, ушла на кухню печь любимый Элизин пудинг. 

Когда шум за дверью затих, Элиза устало вздохнула. Рано или поздно ей придётся рассказать о том, что произошло сегодня между ними с инспектором Веллингтоном. Даже в собственных мыслях у неё больше не поворачивался язык называть его Уильямом, словно они оба утратили привилегию обращаться друг к другу по именам. Оставались ли они при этом ещё друзьями? У Элизы не было однозначного ответа на этот вопрос.

Конечно, она поступила несколько опрометчиво, когда разыграла весь этот спектакль, как будто не знала, какой необузданно бурной может быть реакция инспектора. С другой стороны, те слова, что он наговорил в ответ, причинили ей намного больше боли, чем её изначально невинная игра.

И в конце концов, она сделала это только потому, что по-хорошему он никак не соглашался помочь ей в расследовании, обесценивал все её усилия и не верил в её способности. Оправдания выглядели несколько жалко, однако Элизе только и оставалось, что верить в неоправданную жестокость Веллингтона и собственную невиновность. Мысль о том, что она собственными руками разрушила их дружбу, просто добила бы её. 

Пришедшая звать хозяйку к ужину Айви так рьяно колотила в дверь, что Элизе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как спуститься вниз и вежливо поковырять вилкой кусочек пудинга. Аппетита у неё не было совсем. 

Вопросительный взгляд Айви рвал сердце на части. Элиза вздохнула и отвернулась к окну. Ей нужно было обдумать столько нового: Нэнси и её таинственного дружка Джерри, Берни Лоу и показания Моисея по этому делу, но в голову ничего не шло, кроме тягостных мыслей об инспекторе Веллингтоне и их ссоре. Возможно, если бы она облегчила кому-нибудь душу...

Элиза резко встала из-за стола:

— Мне нужно работать.

Она достала из саквояжа тетрадь, намереваясь сделать самые подробные записи, касающиеся последних событий. Айви проводила хозяйку далёким от осуждения, но всё же печальным взглядом. Небольшие разногласия между друзьями детства внезапно вылились в настоящую вражду, и это не могло не огорчать.

***

Пересекающая вокзальную площадь особа привлекала самое пристальное внимание праздно шатающихся прохожих, зевак и прочего подозрительного местного люда. В последний перед выходом из дома момент Элиза поймала себя на мысли, что необходимо одеться менее броско, но отражение в зеркале хоть немного приподнимало ей настроение: светло-персиковое платье с кружевной отделкой невероятно шло к цвету её волос и оживляло бледные щёки. Теперь же работяги едва не свистели ей вслед.

Стараясь держать спину прямо, а голову высоко поднятой, Элиза, тем не менее, торопилась поскорее добраться до дома, в котором жил Моисей. Она надеялась застать его с утра пораньше, когда он сонный либо с похмелья, либо (что вероятнее) и то, и другое, чтобы без особых усилий вытащить нужную ей информацию.

Моисей снимал скромную квартиру на втором этаже старого, скучающего по ремонту, дома, состоящую из средних размеров гостиной и крохотной спальни. Подходя к дому с чёрного входа — парадный был уже лет двадцать как заколочен, — Элиза заметила движение в окне спальни своего приятеля. Она не могла ручаться точно, но всё же ускорила шаг, опасаясь, что он может сбежать от неё по пожарной лестнице — так уже бывало, и не раз. 

Элиза стремительно преодолела ступеньки двух пролётов почти не запыхавшись и заколотила в дверь. Ей никто не открыл, а в квартире стояла зловещая тишина. 

— Моисей! Я знаю, что ты дома! — громко крикнула Элиза и вновь забарабанила по двери. 

Ответа не было. 

— Моисей! Я никуда не уйду!

Тишина. 

Элиза разжала руку, опуская саквояж на пол, смахнула с лица выбившуюся из причёски светлую прядь и опустилась перед дверью на корточки. Из кожаного нутра саквояжа появилась странного вида отмычка, которой нечистый на руку детектив принялась орудовать в замочной скважине. Не прошло и пары секунд, как дверь распахнулась, а в лоб Элизы уткнулось металлическое дуло револьвера. 

— Какого дьявола ты творишь, мисс Скарлет? — вид у Моисея был хоть и опешивший, но весьма решительный. 

Элиза выдавила из себя самую радушную и естественную улыбку, на которую только была способна. 

— А, ты всё-таки дома, — протянула она с удовлетворением. 

Вытащив отмычку из скважины, Элиза убрала её обратно в саквояж, затем поднялась на ноги и проследовала мимо застывшего с оружием в руках Моисея. 

— Что тебе нужно? — хмуро поинтересовался мужчина. 

— Тебя, оказывается, допрашивала полиция! — гостья брезгливо осмотрела пол и скудную мебель жилища в поисках чистого места для своей ноши, да так и осталась стоять с саквояжем в руках. 

Моисей, закатив глаза, устало вздохнул:

— И ради этого ты почти взломала мою дверь? Интересно, как бы отмычка помогла тебе проникнуть в мою голову, чтобы выведать всю интересующую тебя информацию? Или ты даже череп мой вскрыла бы, если б это помогло расследованию?

Выражение лица Элизы выражало полное одобрение этой идее. 

— Уходи, мисс Скарлет, — мрачно проговорил Моисей. — Я тебе ничего не скажу.

— Но почему?! — вырвался у неё возмущённый возглас.

— Во-первых, чую, что ты явилась без гроша в кармане, а, во-вторых... Этот твой инспектор, скотина надутая, взял с меня слово, что от меня ты ни звука не услышишь, так что...

— Он не мой инспектор! — возразила сразу же Элиза на то, что возмутило её больше всего. — И с чего ты взял, что у меня нет денег? Да, возможно, сейчас наличных в моём распоряжении не много, но...

— Нет, мисс Скарлет, — тёмные глаза мужчины хитро блеснули. — Слово есть слово. 

Он прошёл в спальню, поверх сорочки накинул плохо вычищенный пиджачишко, который на его мощной фигуре смотрелся смехотворно куцым, и вернулся к гостье. 

— Мне пора на работу.

— В бордель? — уточнила та. 

Моисей поморщился. 

— Нет, туда я больше не вернусь. Ты перестала подкидывать мне клиентов для деятельности, поэтому я вернулся к тому, что умею лучше всего — обеспечивать безопасность в питейных заведениях. Сейчас где-нибудь позавтракаю, а там и паб откроется.

Проворными пальцами мошенника он стал повязывать на шею цветастый платок из шёлка. 

— Моисей! — взмолилась Элиза. — Хоть ты не уподобляйся инспектору Веллингтону! Несколько дней назад в доках убили уже пятую за два месяца девушку. Она была знакома с неким Джерри. Тебе известен кто-либо с таким именем?

— Джерри? — переспросил мужчина задумчиво. — Нет, не припоминаю. 

Лицо детектива приняло страдающее выражение. 

— Умоляю, расскажи мне о Берни! Ты знал её? Чем она занималась? Каков был круг её общения?

— Нет! — рявкнул Моисей, напялил на могучее темя котелок и попытался скрыться от навязчивой гостьи на узкой лестнице, ведущей к выходу из дома. 

Оставался последний шанс. Она бросилась вдогонку, срывая с лацкана платья небольшую брошь в виде ветви с тремя небольшими бриллиантами. 

— Моисей, постой! Вот... — Элиза протянула ему украшение. — Денег у меня действительно пока нет, ты прав. Но мне очень нужна эта информация! Я чувствую, что стою на пороге раскрытия дела!

Моисей внимательно разглядывал маленькую переливающуюся побрякушку на её ладони, затем поднял взгляд, и Элиза прочла в нём обиду. 

— Не нужно, мисс Скарлет, — тихо, с упрёком произнёс мужчина. — Я хотел продать своё слово подороже, но это для него слишком высокая цена. 

Они вышли из дома и направились в сторону торговых улочек. Элиза старалась поспевать за широким шагом спутника. Редкие прохожие провожали взглядом странную парочку: стройную светловолосую леди в изысканном наряде и высоченного темнокожего мужчину в потрёпанном костюме. 

— Я повторю тебе то, что уже рассказал фараонам. Берни не была обычной шлюхой. Да, она подрабатывала в борделе, убиралась в номерах, помогала на кухне. Потом встретила какого-то парня и ушла. Больше года прошло! Вам всем лучше спросить о ней напрямую у мадам Дюран, чем таскать меня на допросы зазря. Хотя, возможно, её уже никто и не вспомнит. 

— Мадам точно не захочет со мной разговаривать, — приуныла Элиза.

— Предложи брошку ей, — криво ухмыльнулся Моисей, — а ещё лучше, не скупись на выпивку и узнаешь всё, что тебе нужно.

— Спасибо… — начало было она, но мужчина прервал зарождающийся поток благодарности взмахом руки.

— Береги себя, мисс Скарлет. Это дело дурно пахнет.

Моисей растворился в толпе горожан так стремительно, словно его никогда и не было.

***

Элиза долго колебалась, стоит ли ей вообще идти в столь злачное место, каким являлся бордель мадам Дюран. Её взаимоотношения с публичными домами были далеки от радужных, ведь однажды во время полицейской облавы мисс Скарлет приняли за проститутку и схватили для принудительного медицинского освидетельствования. Пришлось солгать, что её услугами с большой охотой пользуется инспектор Веллингтон, и только убоявшись гнева шефа легавые отпустили горе-детектива.

— Снова инспектор, всё время этот инспектор! — разозлилась Элиза, наглухо застёгивая все пуговицы на скучной суконной блузе.

Репутация Веллингтона вполне допускала его общение с дамами лёгкого поведения, в то время как расплачиваться своим здоровьем и даже свободой вынуждены были именно дамы. Не мужчин же, в самом деле, проверять на венерические заболевания! Не им угрожать лишением свободы сроком в один год за выявление признаков сифилиса или гонореи! Как будто у проституции была только одна виновная сторона — женщина, а её клиент был абсолютно не при чём.

Элиза злилась и на подобную несправедливость, и на Веллингтона за его бурный досуг вне полицейского участка. Интересно, не натолкнётся ли она на инспектора в заведении мадам Дюран? Скорее всего, он уже давно допросил хозяйку борделя и не станет светиться в подобных местах до завершении расследования. Переживать было не о чем.

Поверх блузы мисс Скарлет надела такой же унылый коричневый жакет и приложила максимум усилий, чтобы в этот раз её не спутали со жрицей любви. Взволнованная Айви робко попыталась отговорить хозяйку от выхода из дома в столь позднее время. Пришлось на ходу сочинять историю о встрече с мистером Паркером, на что Айви только поджала губы, не поверив ни единому слову.

В заведении мадам Дюран было по обыкновению шумно и многолюдно. На сцене под одобрительные мужские возгласы выплясывали полуголые танцовщицы. Нарядные официантки разносили выпивку по столикам. А сами «работающие девушки», томно привалившись к стенам и лестничным перилам, общались с настоящими или будущими клиентами.

Элиза прошмыгнула мимо галдящей компании молодых людей, от которых за милю разило дешёвым пивом. Ей нужно было пробраться под самую крышу, на технический этаж, где располагались апартаменты хозяйки: будуар, кабинет, спальня. 

— Хей, крошка!

Какой-то пьяный мужичонка в порванной рубахе схватил её за локоть. Элиза брезгливо поморщилась и оттолкнула нерадивого ухажёра, благо, это было не сложно — он еле держался на ногах. Уже на лестнице она столкнулась с новым вышибалой борделя, таким же крупным, как Моисей, и с ужасающим шрамом на лице, уходящим за ухо.

— Куда? — сквозь зубы процедил вышибала, и Элизе в нос ударило его несвежее дыхание.

— Я от Моисея, — запинаясь, пробормотала она. — Мне нужно срочно поговорить с мадам. Дело важное.

Вышибала окинул её фигуру хмурым взглядом и молча кивнул, пропуская дальше. Элиза вздохнула с облегчением и поспешила наверх, пока никто не передумал.

В покоях мадам Дюран царили беспорядок и запустение. Пыльные, местами порванные портьеры неопрятными волнами струились до пола с прибитого над аркой карниза. Ковры в апартаментах, все в пятнах и разводах, также были давно не чищены, по углам стояли облупленные картонные декорации, используемые для танцевальных номеров. В воздухе витал тяжёлый скипидарный дух.

— Я подправлю их сама, будут как новенькие, — раздался тягуче-скрипучий голос за спиной.

Элиза резко обернулась. В дверях, ведущих в следующее помещение, стояла полноватая женщина с сигаретой в зубах. Чёрное платье со смелым не по годам декольте обнажало морщинистую рябую кожу на груди и шее. Женщина заправски, как портовый грузчик, выдохнула в пространство перед собой колечки дыма и ласково промолвила:

— Ищешь работёнку, лапушка?

— Здравствуйте, мадам Дюран. Я — Элиза Скарлет, частный сыщик.

Женщина хрипло закашлялась, постукивая себя кулаком в грудь.

— Кто-кто?

— Знаю, что довольно бесцеремонно врываюсь к вам, но у меня есть несколько вопросов о девушке по имени Беренис Лоу. Раньше она работала у вас, а два месяца назад её убили.

— Я уже всё рассказала тому красавчику-инспектору из полиции, мисс сыщик, — зло прокаркала мадам Дюран. — Деваха работала-работала, да и свалила. Я-то тут при чём? Уж не думаешь ли ты, что это я её убила?

— Конечно, нет, — поспешно ответила Элиза. — Послушайте, мы могли бы поговорить где-нибудь в спокойном месте? Я бы заказала вам выпить…

Мадам с прищуром уставилась на мисс Скарлет и расслабленно усмехнулась:

— Возьми в баре чего-нибудь покрепче и приходи. Я буду ждать.


	5. Натурщица

Элизе удалось завладеть бутылкой бренди не совсем достойным леди путём. Какой-то моряк заговорил с ней на непонятном языке. Кивая и улыбаясь ему, она указала на полку с алкогольными напитками, и датчанин (а может, голландец) щедрым жестом потребовал у бармена выпивку. Вцепившись в горлышко тяжёлой тары, Элиза сослалась на то, что ей нужно срочно припудрить носик, и спешно ретировалась по лестнице в покои мадам Дюран. Было стыдно, но не слишком — нетерпение затмевало все порывы остатков совести напомнить мисс Скарлет о себе.

Усевшись прямо на пол перед фанерной доской в человеческий рост, мадам вяло возила широкой кистью, размазывая коричневую краску по низу декорации. 

Элиза деловито прошлась по комнате, заприметив несколько стаканов на круглом столике в углу. Двое из них были относительно чисты, другие же покрылись изнутри равномерным толстым слоем белёсой пыли. Детектив брезгливо сморщила нос и украдкой протёрла оба стакана подолом юбки. 

— С возрастом во мне проснулась тяга к творчеству, дорогуша. Хочется выразить себя и свои чувства, оставить какой-то след на нашей грешной земле, приобщиться к искусству... Как тебе?

Элиза с нечитаемым выражением лица осмотрела аляповатую мешанину из цветов на доске — зелёно-коричнево-розовый взрыв, должный символизировать цветущее дерево сакуры в японском саду.

— В этом... в этом что-то есть, — вяло похвалила она начинающую художницу. 

— Лет десять назад номера в восточном стиле были нашей гордостью, — с грустью в голосе посетовала мадам Дюран. — Ах, этот великолепный грим, роскошные кимоно, сложные причёски! Сейчас всё скатилось в бездну, заведение так же старо, как я, и ни у кого нет сил поддерживать его на должном уровне. 

Детектив нетерпеливо звякнула стаканами, пытаясь вырвать хозяйку борделя из лап зарождающейся хандры. 

— Впрочем, что это я? — встрепенулась женщина и поднялась на ноги. — Иди за мной. 

Достаточно проворно для своей комплекции она прошмыгнула мимо гостьи и скрылась в арке за портьерой. Не мешкая, Элиза бросилась вдогонку и оказалась в небольшой комнатушке с единственным, давно не мытым окном, ворохом старых платьев, сваленных за дверью и древней, как мамонты, мягкой мебелью с продавленными сиденьями. 

Мадам Дюран опустилась на кушетку, смахнула со стола сложенные на газетных листках объедки и жестом пригласила Элизу присесть напротив. Детектив уже давно ощутила желание влить в себя что-нибудь покрепче, поэтому не стала мешкать с угощением и разлила бренди по стаканам. 

Под насмешливым взглядом хозяйки она залпом осушила свою порцию и крепко зажмурилась. 

— Берни была очень красивой девушкой, — подала голос мадам Дюран, примеряя на себя роль благопристойной рассказчицы. 

Она поболтала жидкостью в стакане, внимательно изучая её мутноватый цвет.

— Такой красивой, что ей это было в тягость. Она не стремилась использовать свою красоту во благо моральное или материальное, если не считать подработку натурщицей. Не пыталась на ней нажиться или хотя бы найти местечко потеплее да посытнее. Даже не гордилась ей. Всё мечтала об истинной любви, чистой и светлой. Дура. 

Женщина горько усмехнулась, скривив подкрашенные губы, благодаря чему чётче проступили глубокие морщины возле рта. Элиза отвела взгляд и поинтересовалась:

— Разве плохо мечтать о любви?

— Плохо, — кивнула мадам Дюран, — очень плохо. Всё равно что мечтать о летающем единороге или мировой справедливости. Как можно мечтать о том, чего не существует на свете? Вот ты когда-нибудь влюблялась, мисс сыщик?

Голубые глаза Элизы широко распахнулись от неожиданного вопроса. 

— Нет, — довольно неуверенным тоном призналась она. — Никогда. 

— Сразу видно умную женщину, — одобрила хозяйка борделя. — Но Берни... Ах, этот сгусток доброты, неопытности и юношеской наивности! Она слишком верила людям. Верила в людей. 

— Почему она ушла?

— Вероятно, нашла, что искала...

— У неё кто-то появился? Или это связано с подработкой?

— Ой, не думаю. Позируя нищим художникам, много не заработаешь. А личной жизнью своих подопечных я не интересуюсь, разве что в виде исключения и только если хорошенько попросят. В остальных случаях, кто с кем и с какой целью — меня совершенно не волнует, дорогуша. Лишь бы не мешало работе.

Элиза задержала взгляд на лице мадам Дюран чуточку дольше, чем предполагалось общепринятыми нормами приличия, которые в данной обстановке вряд ли были уместны. Возникло стойкое и совершенно оправданное ощущение, что старая мегера лжёт, лжёт нагло и почти не скрываясь; но тут же, ухватив догадку за хвост, мисс Скарлет одёрнула себя. У неё на руках не было ровным счётом ничего, что могло бы развязать ей язык, и даже увесистая бутылка бренди не в силах была помочь. От хозяйки борделя нельзя было добиться правды. Невозможно. 

Элиза подлила в стакан женщины новую порцию выпивки. В бледно-янтарных выцветших глазах мелькнула искра любопытства. Мадам Дюран помолчала, наблюдая за действиями гостьи, а потом жадно впилась в её лицо взглядом:

— Лучше расскажи мне, мисс сыщик, — она словно продолжила обсуждать затронутую ранее тему, — как вышло так, что ты занимаешься тем, чем занимаешься? Почему тебя не выдали замуж, не посвятили церкви, не впутали в истинно «женскую» миссию, например, благотворительность или медицинское сестричество?

Элиза подавила в себе приступ злости. Эта потрёпанная лисица, похоже, решила, что сможет заговорить ей зубы и при этом остаться совершенно безнаказанной. 

— Я сирота, мадам, — в голосе мисс Скарлет лязгнул металл. — Мать умерла, когда я была ещё младенцем, а отец был слишком занят работой и собственными заботами, чтобы портить мне жизнь. Я росла счастливым и любимым ребёнком, да и сейчас занимаюсь чем хочу.

— Какая редкость в наши-то дни, — чуть не прослезилась мадам Дюран. — Ещё раз убеждаюсь, что сиротство не приговор. Сильный характер оно только закалит, а вот слабый — потопит окончательно. 

— Берни ведь тоже была сиротой? — прищурилась Элиза. 

— Верно. Ах, несчастная Берни. Я по себе знаю, каково это — быть одной-одинёшенькой на всём белом свете, — мадам утёрла несуществующую слезу кончиком рукава. — Но разве отсутствие родных ожесточило её? Разве помогло быть хотя бы более осмотрительной в выборе друзей? Тянулась к людям, как веточка к солнцу, эх…

Элизу насторожили слова женщины, но разомлевшую мадам Дюран уже вовсю несло на волнах воспоминаний о собственном неустроенном детстве. Она принялась рассказывать, как после смерти родителей её лишила причитающейся доли наследства собственная тётка, как, будучи шестнадцатилетней, открытой миру дурочкой, была соблазнена коварным и опытным офицером британской армии, как затем познакомилась с почтенным баронетом слегка за восемьдесят…

Мисс Скарлет меланхолично кивала в такт наиболее впечатляющим сюжетным поворотам рассказа мадам Дюран, сама же витала мыслями где-то очень далеко. То, что три четверти повествования старой лисы — выдумка, Элиза смекнула ещё в самом начале. Она задумчиво крутила в руках стакан с остатками бренди на дне, понимая, что разговорить, а тем более перехитрить мадам в разговоре ей не удастся. 

Был кто-то ещё. Тот, кто выпивал с хозяйкой борделя из второго чистого стакана, кто вселил в неё эту страшную уверенность в полной безнаказанности и возможности лгать следствию, кто поддерживал в её холодных глазах абсолютное отсутствие сострадания к бедной убитой девушке. 

— Искала я эту любовь, искала, — подытожила свой рассказ мадам Дюран. — Но её нигде нет. Не-ту.

— Как жаль, — вздохнула Элиза, — возможно, Берни повезло бы больше, если б с ней безжалостно не расправился какой-то нелюдь. 

— Возможно, — ехидство просочилось в голос мадам вместе с алкоголем в кровь. 

Дерзкий взгляд женщины напоролся на пытливые голубые глаза Элизы. Состязание в «гляделки» длилось около минуты, а затем мадам Дюран хлопнула себя по коленям и встала. 

— Что-то засиделась я, голубушка, про дела свои забыла. Да и тебе пора уже, время позднее, должно быть, дома тебя уже хватились.

Элиза с достоинством поднялась, будто её не выгоняли, а она сама решила покинуть столь приятное общество, и слегка поклонилась хозяйке. Она старалась двигаться медленно и плавно, чтобы задержаться в этом месте ещё хоть немножечко, ещё хоть на чуть-чуть. В последний раз обвела внимательным взглядом покои мадам Дюран, ненадолго застыла в дверях, прислушиваясь к шуму снаружи, а затем спустилась по лестнице.

Время было действительно позднее. Бар внизу почти опустел, танцовщицы отплясали свои номера и освободили место на сцене для дородной рыжеволосой барышни, исполнявшей в одиночку задорные морские шанти. Вокруг не было никого подозрительного: расслабленные работяги вяло переругивались, подвыпившие девицы слушали певицу и громко подпевали, выкрикивая время от времени пиратские ругательства. Элиза покрутилась-покрутилась, да и присела на колченогий стул в уголке, откуда отлично просматривалась и лестница, и сцена.

— Старик Билли Райли, о, старик Билли Райли! У Билли Райли славная дочка! — горланила рыжеволосая.

— Старик Билли Райли, о, старик Билли Райли! Ах, славная дочка, малышка Райли! — подхватывало девичье разноголосье.

— Старик Билли Райли, о, старик Билли Райли! Славная милашка дочурка, да недотрога!

— Старик Билли Райли, о, старик Билли Райли! Испортим её и свалим, ребята!

Элиза поймала себя на том, что тоже постукивает каблуками в такт песенке, — всё ж таки стакан бренди почти на голодный желудок давал о себе знать. На лестнице появился вышибала со шрамом в сопровождении странной женщины. Худощавая, одетая в полосатую рубаху с закатанными рукавами и широкие мужские брюки, она обшарила глазами бар и сцену, а затем увидела притаившегося в уголке детектива. Элиза замерла от её нехорошего, наполненного холодной отрешённостью, взгляда. Женщина кивнула на неё вышибале и тут же скрылась на лестнице.

Пора было уносить ноги. Элиза неспешно поднялась и, слегка покачиваясь, двинулась к сцене. 

— Старик Билли Райли, о, старик Билли Райли! — выкрикнула она, пьяно размахивая руками. 

Рыжеволосая певица, ничуть не смутившись, помогла неожиданной подпевале забраться на помост, крепко обняла её и прижала к своему обширному телу.

— Старик Билли Райли, о, старик Билли Райли! — завыла Элиза, заглушая даже сильный и чистый контральто певицы. 

— Какого дьявола?! — возмутился проснувшийся за первым столиком старикашка, и в нерадивую исполнительницу полетела пустая бутылка из-под пива. — Прочь со сцены, пьянчуга!

«Уж кто бы говорил», — досадливо поморщилась Элиза и пошатывающейся походкой стала отступать к кулисам.

Ей почти удалось сбежать, однако за кулисами дородная барышня всё же настигла её.

— С тобой всё в порядке, милая?

Элиза покивала, продолжая театрально раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.

— Вы отлично пели, мисс… — пролепетала она. — Так отлично, что я не могла удержать себя в рамках. Прошу великодушно меня простить!

— Бедняжка, — умилилась певица. — По кому же ты так заливаешь тоску? Эй, да ты еле на ногах стоишь! Иди-ка сюда.

Она сгребла не способную к сопротивлению Элизу в охапку и поволокла по тёмному коридору, а затем втолкнула в какую-то тесную комнатушку.

— Хочешь воды? Тебя как звать-то?

— Элиза, — честно созналась она. 

— А я Роуэн. Первый раз у нас? И как тебя только занесло сюда одну? Видно же, что не нашего поля ягода да и куролесить не приучена, вон как развезло с непривычки. Клод тебя выставить хотел.

— Клод? — не поняла Элиза.

— Ну да, вышибала Клод. Он шёл за тобой, когда ты полезла на сцену.

— Я… Я его и не заметила.

— Не мудрено.

Роуэн протянула ей стакан с водой, и Элиза, поблагодарив, припала к живительной прохладной жидкости. Во рту у неё и правда ужасно пересохло, а от волнения язык прилип к гортани.

— Так это… — кашлянула Роуэн. — Дела сердечные, а? Что-то стряслось на любовном фронте? 

По всему было видно, что ей не терпелось услышать какую-нибудь душераздирающую историю про Элизин неудачный роман. Мисс Скарлет допила воду и облизнула сухие губы.

— Он сказал, что больше не хочет меня видеть! — внезапно входя в роль брошенной возлюбленной, запричитала Элиза. 

— Вот мерзавец! — всплеснула руками Роуэн.

— Схватил за руку и выставил на улицу, даже синяк остался, вот! — в доказательство она сунула под нос певицы обёрнутый тканью локоть.

— Сукин сын!

На глаза Элизы навернулись всамделишные слёзы. На самом деле, она так скучала по негодному инспектору Веллингтону, по его дельным советам, рассуждениям о жизни, даже по его подколкам! А он наверняка легко выкинул её из головы и даже не вспоминал о нерадивой подруге детства. 

— Уильям, о, Уильям, — Элиза шмыгнула носом и заплакала.

— Ах ты, горемыка! — воскликнула сердобольная Роуэн и, притянув Элизу к себе, принялась утешать. — Он ещё приползёт к тебе, вот увидишь, приползёт! Попомни мои слова, девочка, ты ещё увидишь его на своём пороге.

— Вы так красиво поёте, — немного успокоившись, сказала Элиза.

— Что есть, то есть, — Роуэн не стала лишний раз скромничать, а, тряхнув огненной копной волос, деловито подбоченилась. — Мадам, конечно, не очень ценит мои номера, ставит их после танцулек, но и у меня есть свои слушатели, многие специально приходят поглазеть как я пою.

— Можно я тоже приду? — широко распахнув почти высохшие глаза, спросила Элиза. — Завтра?

— Только трезвая, — с достоинством кивнула певица, — и старайся не попадаться Клоду на глаза, он не любит, когда кто дебоширит, а тебя наверняка запомнил.

— Хорошо.

Роуэн провела её по коридору к чёрному входу, они обнялись на прощание. 

— Он ещё приползёт к тебе, помни об этом, — шепнула она на ухо Элизе с заговорщицким видом.

«Ага, приползёт, — думала мисс Скарлет, ковыляя по предрассветному Лондону. — Плохо вы знаете инспектора Веллингтона, мисс Роуэн».

На некоторых улицах ещё горели тусклые фонари, а тёмные переулки Элиза старалась обходить десятой дорогой. Дворники уже вовсю орудовали мётлами, мешая спать извозчикам, дремавшим прямо на козлах оставленных в подворотнях повозок. Обычное серое утро зарождалось из тумана и поднятой в воздух дорожной пыли. 

Элизе оставалось пройти каких-то двести ярдов, как вдруг она услышала шум, доносившийся из-за угла. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Все слова, когда-либо предостерегавшие её от необдуманных прогулок в одиночку, мигом всплыли в памяти. Их говорили к и Айви, и отец, и даже Уильям… 

— Долой королеву! Королеву прочь!

Громкий пьяный крик оборвался звуком разбитого стекла. Элиза с облегчением выдохнула — это не убийца, пришедший по её неугомонную душу, а очередной буйный молодец, павший жертвой зелёного змия. 

Она осторожно выглянула из-за угла, и её сердце оборвалось вновь. Недалеко от входа в дом Скарлетов, потрёпанный и взъерошенный, стоял инспектор Веллингтон и устало тёр переносицу. На какое-то мгновение в груди Элизы вспыхнула надежда, что он пришёл сюда в такой час, чтобы увидеть её и поговорить о том, что между ними произошло. 

— Какой же это мятежник, Дженкинс? — гневно прорычал инспектор. — Обычный выпивоха, каких на улицах города пруд пруди!

— Почём мне было знать, Дюк? — добродушно развёл руками Фрэнк Дженкинс. — Ребята доложили, какие лозунги он выкрикивает, я и решил послать за тобой. Или ты считаешь, что мы не должны серьёзно относиться к призывам свергнуть королеву?

Веллингтон в сердцах плюнул и нацепил на макушку котелок.

— Грузите его в повозку!

— Прости, что вырвал тебя из сладких объятий Морфея, Дюк, — скалил зубы вслед инспектору Дженкинс. 

— Отвали!

Украдкой из-за угла Элиза наблюдала, как Уильям садится в экипаж и исчезает вместе с ним в рассветной дымке. По щекам мисс Скарлет катились слёзы.


	6. Драпировка

Она была раздавлена и разбита.

Раздавлена тяжестью свалившегося на неё осознания всей драматичности ссоры с Уильямом. Разбита внезапным и столь же очевидным открытием, как много этот человек значит для неё.

Элиза вбежала на крыльцо и столкнулась в дверях с разгневанной Айви. 

— Где ты была?!

Элиза молчала. 

— Ты вообще знаешь, который час?

Вопрос вновь остался без ответа. 

— Вовремя заявилась, я уже собиралась бежать к инспектору Веллингтону!

— Никогда! — крикнула раздосадованная Элиза. — Никогда больше не смей обращаться за помощью к инспектору Веллингтону!

— Ты в своём уме? — резонно поинтересовалась Айви. — К кому же мне ещё обращаться?

Вытирая постыдные слезы ладонями, Элиза вбежала по лестнице на второй этаж и закрылась в своей спальне. Как же это случилось? Как произошло так, что Уильям стал для неё теперь единственным, к кому она могла пойти в нужде, единственным, кто у неё вообще остался на всём белом свете? И очевидно, что она для него таковым человеком совсем не являлась.

Несмотря на пережитое потрясение и сильное расстройство нервов, усталость и здоровая физиология взяли верх над капризами Элизы — вместо того, чтобы выплакать занозу из своего сердца, она сонно заморгала, разглядывая эскиз, подаренный Терренсом.

Кливдон… Бурые скалы, увенчанные зелёной шапкой буйной растительности, неспокойные волны залива, пенистые, шипящие, переругивающиеся с огромными валунами на берегу. Элиза моргнула отяжелевшими веками в последний раз и уснула.

Ей приснился город-курорт в самом разгаре сезона, многолюдная набережная, пестрящая лентами, шляпками, зонтиками, шум прибоя и крики птиц, кружащих над кромкой воды. Вдруг и отдыхающие, и море, и чудесные виды городка растворились в плотной дымке тумана, сквозь которую пробивались лишь ослепительно яркое солнце да приглушённые людские голоса. Элиза шла по набережной, едва успевая кивать на приветствия. 

— Мисс Скарлет! Мисс Скарлет! — доносилось со всех сторон.

— Кто все эти люди? — недоумевала про себя Элиза. 

Ей казалось, что за причудливым калейдоскопом размытых лиц и изматывающих поклонов она упустит нечто очень важное.

Набережная вела к гордости Кливдона — монументальному строению городского пирса, не так давно возведённому на пожертвования благотворителей. На каменистом берегу в ряд выстроились художники: кто с альбомами, кто с мольбертами — они списывали с натуры бурные волны и убегающий к горизонту пирс. Немного поодаль за мольбертом сидел Терренс Хаттон, однако на его холсте был запечатлён далеко не морской пейзаж.

Элиза увидела набросок худенькой стройной девушки с перекинутой через плечо длинной косой. Это была не Нэнси — слишком утончённы были черты её лица, слишком тонка была талия…

— Терренс, что ты здесь делаешь? — удивлённо спросила Элиза, подходя ближе.

— Мисс Беренис любезно согласилась позировать мне! — обрадованно воскликнул мальчик. 

Да, она стояла здесь же, на берегу, в невесомом голубеньком платьице, словно сотканная из утренней росы. Нервно покусывая губы и теребя косу, Берни спросила:

— Долго ещё, сэр? Мне пора…

— Погодите! Нет! — возмутилась Элиза. 

Нужно было так много у неё разузнать: и куда она сбежала из заведения мадам Дюран, и кому позировала «за гроши», и кто такой, наконец, таинственный Джерри?..

Облик Берни Лоу таял, как сливочное мороженое, оставленное в фарфоровой вазочке у камина. Ещё мгновение, и девушка растворилась в воздухе, смешавшись с сонным туманом Кливдона.

— Проклятье! — в сердцах выкрикнула Элиза, от досады забывая о приличиях. 

Но, в конце концов, это же был её собственный сон!

— Воспитанной леди не пристало так выражаться, моя дорогая. Даже во сне.

Вздрогнув, Элиза обернулась. Люди вокруг исчезли, ни альбомов, ни мольбертов не осталось, а на побережье, вместо Терренса, на широком шезлонге из тростника расположился её отец — мистер Генри Скарлет.

— Папа? 

Прежде он ей ни разу не снился, и видеть его сейчас под палящим даже сквозь туман солнцем, в нелепой соломенной шляпе и с биноклем в руках было очень странно.

— Почему ты блуждаешь здесь одна, дитя моё? — спросил мистер Скарлет.

— Я ищу ответы на свои вопросы, папа. И не нахожу. Я запуталась, очень запуталась! 

— Без блужданий не найти верного пути, Элиза. Держи.

Он протянул ей бинокль.

— Но я не собираюсь любоваться волнами, папа!

— До чего же ты упряма, дорогая, — сокрушённо покачал головой мистер Скарлет. — Бедный, бедный…

Сильный порыв ветра унёс окончание его фразы. Элиза нахмурилась и повертела в руках бинокль.

— Бедный кто? 

Однако, декорации снова сменились. Набережная, пирс и шезлонг с мистером Скарлетом исчезли, она стояла на берегу небольшой бухты, обзору мешали разросшиеся кусты боярышника. Элиза раздвинула кусты и заметила что-то плещущееся в воде. Она приложила бинокль к глазам и обомлела. В спокойных волнах бухты стоял обнаженный по пояс инспектор Веллингтон.

— Это уж слишком!.. — выпалила Элиза и стала продираться сквозь кусты, пачкая наряд и портя себе причёску. — Ты что здесь делаешь? — крикнула она наглецу.

— Купаюсь, мэм, — хмыкнул инспектор и как ни в чём не бывало провёл влажными ладонями по мохнатой груди. 

— Почему в моём сне?! — возмутилась мисс Скарлет. 

— Но ведь это твой сон, Элиза, — Веллингтон зачерпнул руками воду и пригладил волосы на голове, бороду, почистил уши, потёр шею. — Вот ты мне и объясни. 

— Бред какой-то. Я… я зачем-то оказалась здесь. Мне нужно найти решение этой загадки. Всё, что происходит в этом сне, очень важно для меня!

— Значит, это и есть ответ на вопрос, Элиза, — он уставился на неё хитрым взглядом. — Я тоже очень важен для тебя.

— Ничуть!

Инспектор расхохотался и плеснул в неё водой.

— Прекрати! Нет!

— Мисс Скарлет!

Она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой Айви, которая мочила пальцы в стакане воды и брызгала Элизе в лицо. 

— Что ты творишь, Айви? — она потёрла лицо точь-в-точь, как противный инспектор Веллингтон в её сне. 

— Тебя было не добудится, я испугалась. Всё в порядке? — Айви дотронулась до разгоряченного лба Элизы холодной ладонью, та вздрогнула и отвела её руку. 

— Да, да… Всё хорошо. Который сейчас час?

— Вот уж нет! — воскликнула Айви протестующе. — Из дома ты сегодня уже не выйдешь, и не надейся!

Элиза скривилась, громкий голос отдавался в её висках головной болью.

— Я всего лишь хотела выпить чаю.

— Ладно, — смилостивилась Айви. — Чай я тебе, так и быть, принесу.

Было понятно, что гувернантка настроена весьма решительно, и Элиза будет заточена под домашним арестом, пока… Сроки наказания в её представлении были слегка размыты, очевидно, что провинившаяся и не ночевавшая дома мисс Скарлет должна была вымолить прощение каким-то чудным образом.

— Что бы подумал обо всём этом мистер Генри, — бубнила себе под нос Айви, разливая чай. — Стремление наработать агентству репутацию весьма похвальна, но не делать же это ценой собственной жизни!

Чтобы не слушать всё возрастающие нравоучения, Элиза сказалась совсем больной. Айви недовольно хмыкнула, задёрнула шторы, зажгла лампу и вышла из комнаты.

Мисс Скарлет была в отчаянии. Ей нужно было во что бы то ни стало попасть сегодня на выступление рыжеволосой Роуэн. И если запрет Айви выходить из дома ещё можно было худо-бедно обойти, то что делать с вышибалой Клодом, Элиза представить себе не могла. Не было и речи о том, чтобы заявиться в бордель в привычном образе. Её внешность очень хорошо запомнили, и вышибала, и мадам Дюран, и та странная женщина в мужском наряде…

В мужском наряде!

Элизу подбросило на кровати. Решение проблем само пришло ей в руки! Ну, конечно, обрядившись в брюки, сорочку и сюртук, она будет менее заметна в толпе клиентов борделя, чем если на ней будет самое скромное, но всё-таки женское, платье. 

Дело оставалось за малым: найти мужской костюм, надеть его и выбраться из дома абсолютно незамеченной. Элиза позвонила, пришедшая на зов Китти вопросительно уставилась на госпожу. 

— Мне нездоровится, — с мрачным видом сообщила та, — и только прогулка до комнаты мистера Генри скрасит моё состояние. 

Напряжение немного схлынуло с лица горничной, она подставила Элизе локоть, и они вместе зашуршали юбками по гулкому коридору. Когда дверь спальни покойного хозяина дома захлопнулась за нежданными гостями, Элиза быстро обернулась и уставилась на Китти хищным взором.

— Приказчик из магазина готового платья с Риджент-стрит, Томми, кажется? — Горничная побледнела. — Ты всё ещё помолвлена с ним?

— Мы собираемся поженится через год, мэм, — с достоинством ответила Китти. 

— Отлично, рада за вас. Если выручишь меня сегодня, прикроешь перед Айви, когда я уйду из дома, а прежде поможешь мне облачиться в папин костюм, то я буду посылать тебя с личными поручениями на Риджент-стрит дважды в неделю. И немного увеличу жалованье…

— Мисс Айви уничтожит меня, если дознается! — воскликнула Китти испуганно.

— Разве мисс Айви — предводитель шайки головорезов? — фыркнула Элиза. — О, брось! Доставай папины сорочки, Китти, живо! У меня совсем мало времени.

— Но, мэм, — замялась Китти, — я никогда не занималась туалетом джентльменов!

— А это что, великая наука? — скептически скривилась Элиза. — Вот для того, чтобы осилить женский наряд, нужно быть нетривиального ума, а нарядится как мужчина каждый сумеет! Что там сложного? Сорочка, манишка, жилет, брюки… Элементарно!

Китти, подгоняемая хозяйкой, распахнула дверцы гардероба мистера Генри. На какие доли секунды Элизе стало неуютно от того, как она распоряжается оставшимися от отца вещами.

— Это для дела, папочка, — шепнула она, принимая от горничной пахнущие лавандой стопки одежды. 

Мисс Скарлет прытко сбросила с себя домашнее платье и нижнюю рубаху, и Китти, сокрушаясь и бормоча невнятные возмущения, стала помогать ей одеваться.

— Не крутитесь, мэм, не то удушу вас этим платком. Ох, господь милосердный, брюки вам так длинны, а сюртук просто болтается!

— Не ной, Китти, лучше подай скорей булавки. Где ботинки?

— Ботинки мисс Айви велела снести в подвал…

— Проклятье!

Крутя головой, Элиза скептически осмотрела себя. Она почему-то решила, что будет сносно смотреться в костюме-тройке мистера Скарлета, однако сейчас ей не нужно было видеть себя в зеркале, чтобы понять, как она ошибалась. 

— Китти, убери волосы наверх, я надену кепи.

— Ох, мэм, чует моё сердце, быть беде…

— Типун тебе на язык, Китти! — шикнула на неё Элиза. — Ну как?

Она натянула кепи почти на глаза, пряча под козырёк светлые локоны. Широкий укорочённый сюртук доходил ей до середины бедра, брюки свободно свисали книзу. Ботинки Элиза надела свои — всё равно их почти не было видно из-под длинных брючин. 

— Кабы вы малость ссутулились, — со знанием дела посоветовала Китти, — выглядело б лучше. Пиджачишко так и так болтается. И воротник подымите, чтобы лицо спрятать. 

Она принесла небольшое мутноватое зеркальце, и Элиза с удивлением обнаружила в нём отражение странного субъекта: мужчина-не мужчина, женщина-не женщина. Это странное нечто, худощавое и несуразное, вообще мало походило на нормального человека. 

— Ну, уж сочиняете! — фыркнула Китти. — Я б сказала — паренёк, может, гимназист, что впервые примерил отцовский костюм, в надежде казаться старше. Такие встречаются на рынках и в пабах. А наряжаются, чтобы попробовать выпивку, а после приставать к девчонкам.

Пустят ли гимназиста в бордель, подумала Элиза. Ей нужно было запастись мелочью и монетами покрупнее. А ещё карманными часами и складным перочинным ножиком, на всякий случай. 

— Отвлеки Айви, а я выйду через чёрный ход, — велела мисс Скарлет. 

— Вы, это… — шмыгнула носом Китти. — Осторожней, мэм. Берегите себя. 

Поддавшись минутному порыву, Элиза притянула к себе девушку и обняла её.

— Не волнуйся, Китти. Всё будет хорошо.

Она шла по улицам Лондона, прижимаясь к зданиям и стараясь не попадать в свет газовых фонарей. Элиза присматривалась к встреченным в этот поздний час мужчинам, их походке и манере держать себя и украдкой пыталась им подражать. Однажды она так увлеклась, что, не заметив огромного толстяка в длинном пальто, со всего маху налетела на его выпирающий мягкий живот, отпружинив от него как мячик.

— Вот я тебе! — погрозил толстяк Элизе зажатой в руке тростью. — Пьяный дрянной мальчишка!

Элиза в страхе отпрянула от него, но последние слова, адресованные ей, окрылили её и придали уверенности — он принял её за мальчика! Возможно, сегодняшние усилия детектива не пройдут даром и будут вознаграждены ценнейшей информацией из первых уст. 

Время близилось к полуночи, однако поток посетителей борделя ещё не схлынул. Даже на входе, под тусклым красным фонарём, толпилось много народу: моряки, торговцы, мелкие конторские служащие, испуганно отворачивающие от незнакомцев свои лица. У двери стояло двое — Элиза узнала Клода и вспомнила, что его напарника тоже видела вчера, он толкался среди посетителей у бара, и она не опознала в нём вышибалу.

— Сколько тебе годков-то? — спросил её Клод с сильным французским акцентом.

— Семнадцать, сэр, — напрягая голосовые связки, ответила Элиза.

Вышибала криво ухмыльнулся и пропустил юного посетителя. Внутри было ужасно накурено, от табачного дыма у Элиза мгновенно запершило в горле, а на глазах выступили слёзы. Она постаралась пробиться к сцене, но это было непросто — в зале стоял ужасающий шум, клиенты громко перекрикивались, а то и пели песни и даже танцевали. Не стоящие на ногах от влитого в организм алкоголя, они тискали официанток и норовили набить кому-нибудь лицо без объяснения причин.

— Отвратительно, — бормотала Элиза себе под нос, выискивая слезящимися глазами Роуэн. — Просто отвратительно.

Огненноволосой певицы нигде не было видно. На сцене, кривляясь и жеманничая, две полураздетые девицы танцевали фривольную помесь вальса и балета. Кто-то совсем рядом пронзительно засвистел, и Элиза вздрогнула. Не смотря под ноги, она бросилась вперёд, норовя укрыться у стены, и не заметила перед собой мужчину, даже джентльмена — судя по одежде. 

— Прошу прощения, — прошептала она, хотя это была весьма смехотворная попытка извиниться, ведь даже крикнув во всё горло, Элиза не была бы услышанной.

— Смотри, куда идёшь, мальчуган, — сказал джентльмен голосом инспектора Веллингтона, уверенно обхватил её за плечи и отодвинул в сторону.

От ужаса все внутренности Элизы сжались в комочек. Но инспектор продолжил своё движение как ни в чём не бывало. Протиснувшись сквозь орущую ораву, он оказался у выхода и покинул заведение.


End file.
